swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Osiss Drale
History Born on Vontor to the nobility before the Empire arrived. Osiss was not the typical child he has a interest in technology and flying, which was rare for the children on Vontor, and especially the nobility, most of the nobility was known for it's intellectual prowess, but often along came a odd ball, and Osiss was that child. The first child in the family born an Osiss, the common name in the Drale Family was Dyur, his father, his grandfather, great grandfather and his great great grandfather all bore the name Dyur, his father wanted to continue the trend of the Dyur but his Mother's dying wish was he be named for her grand father, Osiss Vean. Dyur IV Drale honored his wife's wishes by naming their son Osiss. Dyur IV, the father of Osiss was the Duke of Comorag, the 2nd largest city on the planet, offering Osiss endless possibilities in his persuit of his choice of career. Osiss and his father are close, they grew together after their mother died, as they relied on each other for support. As Osiss matured his interests kept the same. When he graduated from the university finishing his education on the scholastic level Osiss spoke to his father about joining the Vontor Defense Forces, his father reluctantly accepted, despite his dislike for the thought of losing his son and his wife, he wanted to give Osiss one thing he never could a place to belong. When Osiss ventured into the VDF at 16 he matured quickly, becoming a relatively good pilot and rather good commander. Though the situation in the galaxy was changing, and everyone knew it, but Vontor kept with the Si'Klaata Cluster in relative peace, only being attacked by pirates and sometimes more organized crime mobs. Osiss's first action was in the Vontor Civil War, which saw the entire planet of Vontor change and possibly change the entire Cluster. The Battle of Devil's Reach was Osiss's first taste of action, commanding a small dreadnought in the 5th Defense Fleet, he Captained the dreadnought which soon became known as "Vicar" as it was the ray of light in the dimness of war. The "Vicar" saved two small transport crafts which were bring supplies to civilians without water or power. Osiss was commended for his efforts with a promotion to Commodore and took Captain of a stolen Class II Frigate which the VDF came into possession from a group called the Kreptian Pirates, lead by Boss Krept. Osiss saw action again at the second and last battle of the Vontor Civil War, the battle of Pygrum, a city on Vontor, both battles ended in victory for Osiss and the Vontorian Royalist. The Si'Klaata Cluster existed as an elected Republic where the "Ministers" of the Cluster elected a member of the Supreme Si'Klaata Senate to become "Prime Minister" of the Cluster, who the "Prime Minister" lead supremely as both militarily and government. Osiss did not like the politics of the Cluster, as they often fought within, often they conflicted with the Si'Klaatan Republic, the opponent to the Si'Klaata Cluster Union. Often Osiss would find himself alerted to only be recalled to do nothing. When the situation changed and the Si'Klaata Cluster was able to accept each other and entered peace with each other forming the Si'Klaata Cluster Union of Republics or commonly named the SKCUR.(pronounced: S-CUR) Osiss realized that the VDF was going to be absorbed into the SKCUR Defense Forces, and was offered an Admiralty position for his efforts for "Peace and protection" he knew it was because his father knew the Prime Minister at the time. Osiss, a Commodore in the VDF before the unification of the Si'Klaata Cluster saw his next, nastier war on the eve of his 17th birthday, he was stationed upon the "Vicar II", the class II frigate as it was soon attacked by a much larger group of starfighters, a group of pirates who bore the symbol of Boss Krept, the one who the class II frigate belonged to. The battle of Thana had soon begun with the retreat of the "Vicar II" to the picket lines of the VDF and the Khorya Security Force, the KSF. With the retreat the starfighters of the combined forces of the VDF and the KSF attacked the pirates only to lose a good portion of their starfighters. Osiss felt responsible for the death of the men but knew that it was not his falt at all. The revenge came at the 2nd battle of Thrana. The 1st and 2nd Kiraz Offensives and the Krept Fists battle the 1st Kiraz Offensive was a major success while the 2nd failed, the battle of Krepts Fists allowed the VDF to gain control over the pirates as Boss Krept was finally finished. Serving in the Admiralty as the youngest at the age of 18 he served on the Council for Intelligence Gathering, the Intelligence branch of the Admiralty. Osiss finally realized his dream of working with technology, as he soon found out it was not the smartest thing to work for Intelligence as he soon found was happening. On the day of his 23rd birthday the arrival of the Imperial Fleet crushed him, realizing resisting was not an option he quickly sent to his father to accept the Empire as it was the only way to survive, his father had already accepted an Imperial Governor position and soon the Legacy of the Drale family was cemented as a proud Imperial Family. Despite his fathers personal objections Osiss sent in a request for a transfer to the Imperial Navy, which was offered to all defense personnel. The request he sent in was answered immediately. The Moff of the Cluster, Rey Kavar personally accepted the request and transferred Osiss to a Rear Admiral position, noting his intellectual and bravery in the face of a new and challenging enemy. Osiss was granted command of the 93rd Squadron, part of the 63rd Sector Group of the Si'Klaata Cluster and then part of the 66th System Force of the Si'Klaata Cluster. Granted his squadron plus a gift from his father an entire wing of Imperial starfighters Osiss was on his way to become a true member of Imperial high society. The Governor's Son Rear Admiral Osiss Drale stood waiting for his father, his uniform tightly pressed to his chest, in his young age Osiss was a well built physically capable man. As Drale waited for his father to come out from a meeting with the other Governors he looked around the Drale Estate, realizing that it was going to be his one day. He awaited his father, whom he was close too. The door slid open and his father walked out, sweating and rubbing his head. "Another rough day with the Governors?" His father looked at him and sighed. "They cannot seem to care for Vontor Osiss, they just won't. We were the first to accept the Empire, and they cannot accept us." Osiss looked at his father and sighed. "Give it time Sir, it'll happen." His father looked at him and nodded. "I hope." His father started towards the balcony overlooking the Drale Gardens. "Any reports of more Sir?" Osiss looked towards his father, he knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from him. "Two more, 1 shipping lane and and a military outpost. Gone." Osiss sighed as he placed his hands on the balcony and overlooked the Gardens. "An outpost? Which?" His father pulled out his datapad and handed it to his son. "Shit...that was a well defended one." His smiled and took a drink for a servant behind him, the servant offered a corellian ale to Osiss but he refused politely. "No thank you Cas." Osiss looked once again towards his father, he could see the tension. "Do you want me to?" His father looked at him and had a look of need. "I need it, if this continues Moff Kavar will have my head for sure." Osiss looked down at the floor and back to his father. "I will leave immediately father." His father nodded and dismissed him. Osiss saluted his father and turned to his shuttle. As he walked he slowly picked up his posse that he arrived with, his ground commander Colonel Caster and his second in command of the fleet Commodore Stra. They were flanked by 4 Stormtroopers on each side. An assistant came to join the Rear Admiral and his entourage. "Admiral Drale, shall we prepare your shuttle?" Osiss nodded as he walked. "Colonel Caster I'm going to need you to get the Legion ready so that we may take down the pirate fleet if needed. Commodore Stra get the fleet ready for a fierce fight, these pirates are more then capable." Osiss made his way to the landing pad and boarded the shuttle to the Viceroy. The shuttle took the Admiral back to the Viceroy as he boarded he was greeted with a small ceremony and then made his way to the bridge, when he arrived at the bridge everyone gave him and salute. Saluting his men upon his return was traditional on the ship. "At ease, as you were." Osiss took his position at the command desk and rubbed his eyes. "Another day..." As he spoke ever so softly someone walked in behind him. "Are we ready Lord Drale?" Osiss turned to see Captain Venitz, his Co-Captain of the ship and long time friend of the Drale family. Lagua Venitz of the Venitz family was a close friend of Osiss, they had grown up together, The Venitz family was a lower class noble family occupying a baron title under his father, they had grown close and shared many common grounds, especially their love for technology and flying. "Always ready Lag..." They smiled at each other and Osiss turned back. Osiss took a deep breath as the crew started to prepare for movement. "Move 90 degrees left, set target course for Imperial Outpost Iceburg Oscar Six three. (IO763)" The Lagua responded with the same command and an confirmation. The destroyer shifted it's path and so did Osiss, Osiss broke from the command pad and made his way to the front of the bridge and overlooked the planet, and the rest of the fleet. "Communications Operator Faz, contact the rest of the fleet and have them meet us at the same coordinates." The Operator confirmed the command. "Where is Ordnance Master Xer!" The bridge went silent. "Where!" The bridge was silent again. "Sergeant Xer! Where is he?" Behind him a voice cracked. "Admiral Drale...he...he didn't show up and we told the garrison commander to search for him...no word in 36 hours." Drale's face went pale as a ghost. "Colonel Caster, bridge ASAP Corporal Faz." The Communications Officer confirmed and a loudspeaker came on asking for the Colonel on the bridge immediately. As Osiss thought he saw that the Colonel made his way onto the bridge. "Colonel Caster come here immediately!" Colonel Caster was completely unaware of the situation with Sergeant Xer. "Yes Captain Drale" Looking at the Colonel Osiss shook his head, and visibly in his eyes was fear of loss. "Sergeant Xer has not showed up for his post..." Caster laughed and looked at the Rear Admiral. "Haha! That drunken bastard again went missing? Check The Cat's Eye Cantina...he's always there, well at leas the past 12 times he's been." Osiss looked at Caster and shook his head. "What!?!??" What the crew didn't know was that Xer was Caster's son in law, and only the Commodore and the Captain knew. Coming close to Caster who started to tear. "We'll find him if they have him..." Caster stood up trying to act proud but it was all for naught. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as I have just come to know that Sergeant Xer was taken captive by the Pirates. This has become more then just for the Emperor and Empire. This is for our brother!" The bridge became silent as the Admiral spoke. "We fight to take back what was lost to us, our brother! We cannot stand by and let the scum of the universe to do this!" The bridge erupted in sheer chanting and yelling. By this time Osiss was smiling as Caster picked his head up and started smiling. "This is for Emperor, Empire, and brotherhood Colonel..." Caster smiled and embraced Osiss. Victrix Rear Admiral Osiss Drale stood on the bridge of the Viceroy one of the few Imperial III-class Star Destroyers that had made it's way into a squadron already, the 93rd Squadron had been one of the first to be updated, along with Rear Admiral MacMillian's squadron. As Drale stood on the bridge with his arms crossed he laughed with his Captain's and his staff. They had been in hyperspace for the past few days, Mobus was a long way from Csilla. It had only been a few they'd been talking and were enjoying themselves, they all rarely had time to talk as they were often busy, and Drale grew to like his staff more and more. "Admiral Drale, were going to be in Mobus's orbit in about 3 hours, shall we start preparing?" Drale looked at the Lieutenant and nodded his head. "Absolutely Lieutenant, start immediately." Rubbing his head and turned to his Admirals chair he sat down and looked at his staff. "Ready gentlemen?" The entire of the staff nodded, and started on their way. "Let's get at it then gentlemen.' The 3 hours had passed and Drale now stood face to face with a single Chiss Star Destroyer. He looked at it with much strangeness, it wasn't new to him, but it was odd. He shook his head and rubbed his chin that now had stubble on it. He stood looking at the planet with much ease, it was almost sad. Mobus was a mining planet that was abandoned by the Chiss in around 25 ABY, but soon they re-took it when the atmospheric storms had settled in 130 ABY, or from Intelligence reports from the Ubiqtorate. Mobus was home to nearly 10 million Chiss along with millions coming and going to the mining colony. Drale looked down at his datapad to see the time. "All ships move into BDZ formation." The slow moving hulks moved towards the planet. "Admiral, what about the Destroyer?" Drale diverted his attention back to the destroyer. "Wait for it..." The bridge fell silent as they all watched the Destroyer. A small explosion went off. "That Gentlemen just wiped out the entire Command Staff of that Destroyer..." The bridge cheered and hollered. "Lieutenant, send the Ardents to secure the ship." The Lieutenant nodded and issued the order. "Commodore how long before were in full BDZ position? The Commodore looked down at his datapad and pushed a few buttons. "Hour or so..." The Major arrived behind Drale and Drale turned to hear him offer himself up for duty. Drale smiled. "Did you enjoy your sleep Major? I hope you did, it's the last you'll get for a few days." Drale turned around fully to stand in front of the Major, Drale out ranked the Major clearly, but Drale had heard about the man as he was stationed aboard his ship. "Major your objectives are rather simple. 3 High ranking chiss officers are on the planet, they need to be brought back. Alive." Drale took a deep breath. "If you fail I am ordered to execute you, and I don't personally wanna do that." Drale sighed, and turned back to look at the Chiss Star Destroyer, which was obviously in a frantic state. "Also, the capture of some high value cargo is needed, do not ask what's in the cargo, just get it back here." "Major! I've heard of your success in on Mobus, it came at a price from what I've heard though." Drale could tell Major Becket was down on himself, it was quite obvious, and it was very clear in his apparent mood. "Major Becket, let me give you a little knowledge on losing men. I was taught that if 1 man is killed, he saved another mans life, if 2 men die, they saved 2 other men's lives." Drale paused and looked around, the bridge was still continuing it's duties. "Major, I can't stop you from feeling what you feel, but I can tell you that you did a hell of a job." Drale once again looked around. "Also Major, as I've been notified by Imperial High Command I've been granted the temporary power to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel for your actions on the surface of Mobus." Drale stopped and backed away from the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel and clapped, the bridge soon followed. "Your on your way up." With the beginning of the Rear Admiral's word's the bridge fell silent. "They've notified me that until you reach the rank of Colonel that you will still have command of the Battalion, they will be sent to Vontor, my home planet and they will draw recruits from the population there." Drale finished crisply. "Any words Colonel?" Lock and Key Rear Admiral Drale stood with Brigadier General Fett, the leader of the assault on Rhigar 3, though much of the fighting of the Chiss-Mandalorian war had ended, with the absence of a Manda'lor many saw fighting as the only way to keep the peace within the Mandalorian ranks. General Fett was no different, he figured if the men kept fighting they would not think about not having a leader. Aboard the Imperial III-class Star Destroyer the Viceroy the Mandalorian General and the Imperial Admiral met, discussing battle plans. Much of the discussion was who would control the planet afterwords, The Imperial's controlled Mobus, which was partially destroyed, and housed a up and coming Imperial base and Imperial city. Fett wanted Brask Oto for it's military resources that the Chiss had on the planet. "Alright General, I will allow you to take the planet." Admiral Drale finally broke. "Admiral, I appreciate your argument, but your not going to win. We need this. The Battle at Csilla nearly destroyed us." Drale nodded as he looked down at the map of the unknown regions. "So, this area is gonna be a Mandalorian base?" General Fett looked at the Admiral. "Yes." Drale nodded. "The Chiss have 2 Destroyers here, as well as some smaller craft. I will handle them, the planetary defenses of the system are light, but are still present." General Fett nodded. "They won't be a problem Admiral." Drale rubbed his stubbly chin, he hadn't shaved in days. "Your landing craft will take much damage, some will even be destroyed..." Drale broke the news to the Mandalorian General. "My men die, my men die. It is an honor to them Admiral, we fight with honor and courage!" The Mandalorians voice almost shook Drale. "Of course General." The moments of silence were broken by the Captain of the ship running into the conference room. "Admiral Drale! The Chiss destroyers are headed this way!" Drale smiled. "General Fett, begin your assault I will handle the chiss." The General nodded, and picked up his helmet and walked out. "Captain, bring the Viceroy around inbetween the two Destroyers. Send the "Defector" and "Terror" to the right and left flank respectively." The Captain nodded and ran off. Drale made his way to the bridge to see the gap between the two Chiss destroyers and his own destroyer closing in. As Drale made his way onto the bridge he was notified that there was a message for him. "Hold the message Ensign." The Ensign nodded and continued communicating. Drale stood and watched as within minutes they were in distance of the destroyers. "Open fire on all sides!" Drale pushed his fist into the air around him. "Shields normal Admiral, firing at steady rate." Drale folded his arms and watched as the volley of fire between the three ships was exchanged. To the left of the Viceroy was the Defector, a Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer. To the right of the Viceroy was the Terror an Ardent class frigate. The Ardent was supported by the remaining 4 of it's class. The Viceroy took a heavy beating from the two destroyer, who were now battering the shields. "Captain have the Defector and the Terror take one of the Destroyers. Have the Majestics move to strike against the Dreadnoughts. Have the rest of the ship support who ever needs the call for support." The Captain nodded and relayed the message to the communications officer. "Captain bring us within range of that Chiss destroyer immediately." The Captain once again nodded. The Viceroy crushed the Chiss Destroyers bridge, the explosion was enough to blind someone had they been to close. The bridge let out a cheer, Drale nodded and looked down at his head technician. "Status report Tech." The Technician looked up at the Admiral and sighed. "Engines 2 and 3 are reporting some failures with cooling systems, the shield system is somewhat damaged, a stray missile penetrated our defenses and took out a few turbolaser, nothing major though Admiral." Drale sighed and looked down at his command pad. "Captain, report on other conflicts?" The Captain looked at the Admiral with a smirk. "They are devastating the Chiss space forces." Drale smiled and shook his head in approval. "Thank you Captain." "Report back to Mobus, we have destroyed the Chiss space forces." Drale stood, folding his arms behind his back. They would now await the Mandalorian invasion results, force-forbid the Mandalorians losing, he would send the 76th to help out. Since the Emperor came alive? After Drale had received his commission to be the Supreme Commander of the Unknown Regions fleet days later he was recalled to Bastion to have a meeting with the Emperor. Apparently Hadrian had found a massive plot to usurp his rule and undermine him, across the galaxy thousands if not a hundred thousand officers, officials and various other Imperials were murdered for their involvement, the treachery ran so deep that Hadrian eliminated the entire of the Imperial Knights, the Inquisition and numerous military officers on Bastion in front of Admiral Drale and Captain Storm. Before the "Council of Death" what it had come to be known, Admiral Drale had received command of the Palatine Fleet, the personal fleet of the Emperor and was stationed aboard the Palatine the flagship of the Emperor. Drale had then received orders to go to Hypori to retrieve a former Imperial Primarch, Evander Remus, once they arrived they met the first and only Imperial Titan and were told to stand down as the former Primarch had switched to the side of the Emperor. The Titan was taken aboard the Palatine and was left there. Nothing has been heard of former Primarch Remus since. Drale had returned to Bastion but was soon pulled to Piroket, to overview and Imperial Parade for the Imperial holiday, Pax Imperia. There on Piroket; Drale learned of a new factional party named the Imperial Confederacy, which he had taken an interest into. An Imperial Custodian warned that former Emperor-Primarch Kicka had given the Imperial Seal to the party, therefore claiming it's power. Drale was drawn in, and eventually after meeting with party leaders was given the position of "Grand Protector" of the Imperial Confederacy. Though the information has yet to leak out, the Admiral now turned his sights to gaining power throughout the galaxy; having seized a small part of Imperial space to call the Confederacy's home. Drale moved the fleet to Bakura, stating he still had to remain Commander of the Unknown Regions Fleet, though many believe he is up to something, no one is entirely sure. The suspicions of the Admiral being up to something were closed when Emperor Kicka promoted Drale to Grand Admiral and gave him the Imperial Medal of Honor, residing on Bakura when he obtained the honor, he was sent the garb of the Grand Admiral which were styled in the Palpatine-era which made it's return when Emperor Kicka II reformed the military. In the confusion that followed, Drale was sent to Wayland for unknown reasons along with a single ship. here he set down to find an ancient Sith artifact which would allow the Emperor to become far more powerful then anyone could possibly imagine, however Drale set down with a squad of Storm Commandos and it went awry. A Sith cult had found the item and worshiped it; building elaborate temples and complex's around it. The Grand Admiral and the Storm Commando's fought valiantly but had to retreat, the Grand Admiral was never found. Category:Imperial Characters